Golf club heads may be manufactured using various materials and processes. For example, putter heads typically include an integrated hosel. Accordingly, an individual in possession of a putter having an undesirable body type and/or hosel type is forced to acquire a second putter having the desired characteristics. By assembling golf club heads using removable interchangeable parts, some relief may be provided to an individual facing the problem outlined above.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures may not be depicted to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of the present disclosure.